Thunder and Stars
by DigiExpert
Summary: Watching a night sky filled with stars is beauty. Watching one filled with thunder and lightning is strength. Sometimes, the two elements combine and something more special occurs. A collection of short stories featuring Stormy and Moonglo. Femslash.
1. Gentle Caress

**Okay, I must explain myself before anything else. About a month ago, someone put it into my head to femslash Stormy and Moonglo and to write a story about the two. At the time, I was against doing it. Yes, I am a femslash author, as anyone looking at my Power Ranger oneshots will see. Over time, I thought about it. One night, I wrote a short story about the two, but only posted it to my journal. It got some good feedback. Today I wrote another story featuring the two, and have decided to create a collection of short stories instead of posting oneshots. The reason for this being that the Rainbow Brite genre is very small and not often posted to. So every chapter will be a new story, akin to a oneshot.**

**I rather enjoy the challenge of writing about innocent, childlike love with this genre. If you think it's an easy task, it's not. I do not follow the theory for aging the characters based on the timeline of events. Therefore, the two are still childlike in body but not mind. It is just as though someone were writing about Red Butler and Lala Orange or Patty O'Green and Buddy Blue. I am amply warning you that this is femslash, and that reviews flaming the story because of this element solely will not be tolerated. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Final Warning: This story features a femslash pairing. If that's not your cup of tea, don't read and don't review.**

**Story #1: Gentle Caress**

She groaned and shoved the pillow over her head before quickly removing it. It made her feel too hot and sticky, even for that brief moment. She tried to take in a deep breathe, but that only caused her to cough roughly. She groaned, rolling over onto her back. It wasn't often that she got sick, but days like these were the ones she hated most. She couldn't get comfortable, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't go very long without coughing. She was glad she wasn't throwing up as well because that'd just make things even worse. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, or what would be the ceiling. Her room was kept in a blanket of darkness, one that she preferred. It was a very simply kept room overall, as she spent most of her time off in the clouds. Today though, she couldn't even find the strength to move from the bed. So she laid there. She was certain that everyone would forget about her and not even wonder where she was. She rolled onto her side. Being sick was no fun, and being alone when sick is definitely no fun!

Staring up at the ceiling, she tried to will herself to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. She just kept feeling the same achy pains, the same stuffiness, and the same sores in her throat. She heard a gentle knocking at her door, so soft she almost didn't hear it at first. She thought she could have been dreaming, but then the knocking came again, a little louder this time. The door opened, and a line of bright light streamed in. "Stormy?" called the voice softly. "Are you in here?"

The soft voice was very familiar to Stormy and she sat up, only to suddenly feel quite nauseous by doing so. Her hands moved to her stomach as another pair of hands slowly guided her back onto her bed. Stormy closed her eyes, hoping that the nausea would soon go away. She hated throwing up. She always kept herself from doing so if she could. "Lie still," the voice whispered, and Stormy let herself listen and follow the instructions, having no energy to refuse or want to refuse.

"Moonglo?" she called. "Why are—" A finger to her lips stopped her from answering anymore.

"Rest, okay?" Stormy could only nod in reply as Moonglo placed the back of her hand on Stormy's forehead and cheeks. "You're really hot…I'm going to go get something to cool you down." Without another word, she slipped away.

Stormy was left feeling confused. Moonglo had really cared about her, and was helping her out. She hadn't expected anyone to notice her missing, simply taking her absence for a disappearance into the clouds. Skydancer would have gone to the clouds and stayed until she called. No one would know the difference, but Moonglo still found her. She closed her eyes and sleep washed over her. She drifted off to sleep, questions forgotten.

When she awoke, she was aware of a soft light to her left side. She was also aware of something cool on her forehead and a hand caressing her cheek gently. The touch was so gentle, and Stormy leaned into it, feeling comforted. It just felt right to her. "Feeling any better?" Moonglo asked her, resituating the ice pack on Stormy's forehead.

Nodding, Stormy replied, "Yeah…thanks… I'll pay you back for it someday."

Moonglo shook her head. "No need to. I did it because I wanted to."

Stormy attempted a smile, but ended up breaking down into a coughing fit. Her throat ached after it subsided. She tried to sit up slowly, and Moonglo helped her into a sitting position before handing her a glass of water. Stormy slowly sipped the cool liquid, and her throat felt somewhat better. "Does anyone else know I'm sick?" she asked, knowing the answer to that.

Moonglo shook her head. "No. The Color Kids are busy, and Rainbow's gone to Earth. I woke up this afternoon and everyone said they hadn't seen you. So I came looking for you."

"They wouldn't care if I was sick or not," replied Stormy. "They don't like my storms anyway."

"I do," whispered Moonglo softly.

"You're just saying that. No one likes a good thunderstorm. Storms ruin plans, scare children, flood areas… The—"

Stormy was cut short as Moonglo leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She pulled back and smiled down at a shocked Stormy. "And they create patterns and rhythms and a beauty all their own," she finished.

Stormy merely stared wide-eyed at her, not knowing what to say. She was speechless, a truly rare thing indeed. "What… I…" she blabbered, not able to find the right words.

"You don't have to say anything," replied Moonglo, a slight blush apparent in the soft light. "I just wanted you to know I cared."

Reaching out, Stormy took Moonglo's hand in her own. "Thank you. It means a lot," she replied, squeezing Moonglo's hand. She smiled when she felt a squeeze in return.

"Sometimes, you have to look at a person, really look at them, to find out who they are," stated Moonglo as she stared off into the darkness. "You might be surprised at what you find inside." She directed her attention back to Stormy. "It's getting dark…I can feel it. I have to go, but I will come check on you when I come back."

"Don't worry about me," protested Stormy.

Moonglo took the lantern in one hand and Stormy's hand in the other. She leaned over and kissed Stormy's forehead. "You can't stop me from that," she replied softly as she disappeared from Stormy's room. Stormy was left to wonder what had truly happened and why she liked it so much… it seemed so strange and yet… it fit.


	2. Flying Through the Sunset

**A second short story to add to the first. This one does not have a particular time period in which it takes place and can easily stand alone. It's currently my favorite one I've written, even more so than the current one I'm working on. You are reminded that a) it's a oneshot and b) it's femslash, so if you don't like, don't read. It's very simple to follow. If you do happen to enjoy these stories so far and have an idea, let me know. I do accept all serious ideas.  
**

**Flying Through the Sunset  
**

She sat on the ledge overlooking Rainbow Land, a small place tucked up on the side of the Rainbow Mountains. The soft roar of Rainbow Falls could be heard nearby, a continuous stream of soothing sound that helped her to settle her thoughts as the day was slowly coming to an end. What had once been a bright blue sky before her, complete with the radiance of the sun and a few white clouds was now becoming a dazzling portrait of oranges, violets, reds, pinks, and indigoes. It was a slow transformation, one that created a breath taking view over the landscape.

Watching the sunset from this spot was quite different than watching it from the Color Castle. Up here, she felt free, as though she could fly like one of the robins she'd seen about. In a way, she could "fly" but not until nightfall and by then the brilliance of a painted sunset was long gone, replaced by the dark canvas of night that she would paint until it gleamed and shone brightly with the many colored gems that she created. She leaned back on her hands as she pondered these thoughts. Something was still missing though, and she knew exactly what it was. She didn't speak a word, for she was alone up here. Not even Nite Sprite had followed her, for she asked him to stay behind at the Color Castle, without question. She would return to meet up with him when it was time for them to do their nightly tasks.

A small yawn escaped her lips, as she wasn't even normally up at this time. Usually, she spent her days working and then rested the entire afternoon until after the sun had set. Only then would she emerge from her room in the lower depths of the Color Castle to take care of her task, a job she enjoyed thoroughly. Nothing was more pleasing than working with a blank canvas each night. Some nights were dazzling and brilliant, and others were very simple. Some nights produced brilliant shows, and others barely had any movement across the night sky. Tonight would be a dazzling one, one that would reflect the first day of summer. She could see it in her mind, but the final product would look quite different from what she pictured. It always did.

The soft whinnying of a horse brought her back to her reality, snapped from her daydreaming. She turned her head and smiled shyly, looking up to find Stormy atop Skydancer, wringing out her braid. Stormy easily slid from Skydancer, still fooling with her braid. "I forget what it's like to get completely soaked sometimes," she commented as she let go of her braid. "I get caught up in my storms."

Moonglo suppressed a giggle with her hand. "Are you sure you're dry now?"

Stormy looked herself over. "A bit damp, but mostly dry. The ride back to Rainbow Land helps with that. I was trying to hurry. I didn't mean to make you wait."

"It's okay. I was just up here thinking about things, you know?"

Stormy nodded, knowing very well of Moonglo's daydreaming nature. "I have a better idea."

Curious, Moonglo looked up at Stormy. "What?" she asked.

"Let's watch the sunset somewhere else with a better view."

"But I thought this was the best place to watch the sunset in all of Rainbow Land," replied Moonglo.

"It is. Almost," said Stormy, a secretive smile on her face.

"Where is the best place then?"

Stormy didn't answer. Instead, she turned back to Skydancer and climbed aboard her horse, offering Moonglo a hand. Moonglo readily took it and was pulled up behind Stormy, who gave her a few moments to settle herself comfortably. "Hold on to me, and I'll show you," she explained. "Let's go, Skydancer!"

Skydancer followed the simple voice command, knowing exactly what was expected of him. Stormy had already explained her plan to him. While it seemed like something silly, and not at all very much like Stormy, he was happy to do it all the same. If it pleased his mistress, then he would do it. Skydancer ran for the ledge and took one great leap into the sky. He began flying over the expanse of Rainbow Land, waiting for further directions from Stormy.

Stormy had felt the tightening of Moonglo's grip around her waist as they had leapt from the ledge. She reached down with one hand to place it over Moonglo's left one, still holding on to Skydancer's mane with her right. "Trust me," was all she whispered before moving her hand back to Skydancer's mane.

Moonglo watched in awe as they glided easily over Rainbow Land, and the sky became painted with the dazzling colors of a summer sunset. Stormy had been right; there was no better place to watch the sunset than from the sky. She felt free, as though she was flying. If she blocked everything else, she was just like the other birds though flew through the sky, free and without a care. The best part was that it was not nighttime and that she had no duties to tend to the evening sky with.

"What do you think?"

Stormy's words brought her back to focus on reality, that she was indeed flying, but it was neither alone nor without aid. "It's beautiful," she replied, still amazed at what she saw before her. "Where did you get the idea?"

"I listened to you one day when you were speaking to Nite Sprite about sunsets and flying like the birds. You two were walking home and I was going to meet you, but I stayed hidden. It didn't seem like the time to interrupt. You were daydreaming about flying again though. So I decided to let you fly and see the sunset at the same time…I just didn't know if you'd like it."

Moonglo leaned forward and chastely kissed Stormy on her cheek before settling back into her seat. "I love it. Thank you."

A soft blush crept across Stormy's face, and she tried to ignore it. She didn't reply, but instead enjoyed the happiness she felt at doing something so simple that also made Moonglo happy. Moonglo was used to her silent spells, and never asked any questions. She simply let Stormy be, just as she did when Stormy was angry and brewing up a storm to match her mood. To Stormy, it was better than someone being intrusive and intentionally trying to figure out what was wrong, such as the times that Red Butler had tried to goad her into telling her troubles when she was clearly angry. Moonglo gave her the time to calm her anger or to gather her thoughts. "I don't think I've ever seen the sunset from the sky," she finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Never?" asked Moonglo.

"Never. I guess I just never took the time to," confessed Stormy. "It just never seemed a big thing."

"What about now?"

"I dunno…it's kinda nice… and I like sharing it with you." Stormy worked to force back the blush that now covered her face, embarrassed that she'd said such a thing and let her feelings be so open.

Noticing the blush, Moonglo smiled to herself. She would say nothing about it to Stormy, as she knew the sort of reaction she'd get for it. It was better to merely treasure the thought instead. She gave Stormy's waist a squeeze and the two rode in silence the rest of the time, merely enjoying the beauty of the sight before them that needed no words. The only sounds that could be heard were those of nature around them, and the effortless movement of Skydancer's legs through the color streaked sky.

It was a half hour later when the two touched down on ground again, right in front of Rainbow Falls. The last threads of sunset were disappearing over the horizon as Stormy helped Moonglo down from Skydancer. Stormy kept ahold of Moonglo's hand as they walked slowly back toward the Color Castle, their time together almost at an end. Moonglo knew that she would soon be leaving with Nite Sprite, who would no doubt be outside packing his bag full of nite sprinkles and double checking that there was plenty. Stormy sensed Moonglo's sadness and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Moonglo smiled gratefully at her.

The two stopped a few feet from the Color Castle. Moonglo could see Nite Sprite in the distance, just as she'd expected. She could hear the shouts of sprites returning home from the Color Mines to their families, their happy chatter drifting over to where Stormy and Moonglo stood. Lights were on in the Color Castle, and Stormy knew that the rest of the Kids were preparing the evening meal. Her stomach rumbled at the thought, wanting nourishment, but she ignored it for now. All she had to do was look at Moonglo and the thoughts of food were forgotten for now.

"I guess I should go meet Nite Sprite," spoke Moonglo softly.

"You should…you don't want to get behind in your work," agreed Stormy.

"Thank you… I loved seeing the sunset from the sky. It was much better than from the ground," stated Moonglo as she slid her hand from Stormy's. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow evening, right?"

Stormy nodded. "Of course." She watched as Moonglo turned and began to walk away. Without thinking, Stormy's hand shot out and grabbed Moonglo's wrist, stopping Moonglo in her tracks. She stepped closer to Moonglo and leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek before letting go of her once again. Moonglo's hand raised to her kissed cheek, and she smiled before turning to continue walking toward Nite Sprite.

Stormy watched her until she was knelt by Nite Sprite's side, busily talking to him. Stormy was certain that Moonglo was planning out the sky for the evening, as she always did. She began making her way to the Color Castle, crossing the bridge to the entrance and giving a small wave to Moonglo before entering. She had no idea if the other Color Kids or Rainbow knew what the two were up to, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be very long before something slipped or someone saw something. It would be something do deal with when the time came. For now, she was rather happy to think of flying through the sunset.


	3. Snow Troubles

**Another short story in this little collection for you to see. This was quite fun to write and turned out pretty good too. I've started another short one after I do some more of Lost Storms. The next one is a spring story and is already called Fragrances of Affection.**

**As for a timeline reference, this one takes place at the end of that first year, in the same year as the "Flying Through the Sunset" summer story.**

**As always, you are warned that this is femslash and is a girl/girl pairing between Stormy and Moonglo. It is rated PG and is nothing more than childlike love. The worst you'll find is chaste kisses and maybe a small bit of cuddling. Other than that, nothing more. These are immortal beings in children's bodies... you'll not find anything here that you wouldn't find in a fic featuring Red/Lala or Patty/Buddy.**

**~ Snow Troubles ~  
**

It was very easy for the two of them to meet up and keep their outings together secret. Neither of them was a Color Kid and so they were never in the main room of the Castle much. Moonglo was often sleeping most of the day, and Stormy was off taking care of storms and her own weather creations during the day, or taking a break somewhere in Rainbow Land. No one would even begin to suspect, unless they caught Moonglo rising just a bit earlier each evening or Stormy acting mysteriously almost happy at times. But no one ever did. Weeks and months passed, and the two were able to spend their own time together, merely enjoying each other's company. They had no idea what it was that they shared, but it was special, and to them it was something to guard very closely. However, it all changed at the beginning of winter that year…

Everyone knew very well that winter was Stormy's favorite season, and that she always looked forward to creating the first snowfall of the year. She had been known to get carried away at times, and had created quite a few large blizzards in her time in Rainbow Land, much to the chagrin of everyone else. The blizzards kept everyone locked warmly inside. The Kids and Rainbow would take turns shoveling snow paths outside of the Castle. There was always plenty of hot chocolate to go around on these days, as someone always kept it nice and hot. Even the sprites stayed home from the mines with their families, enjoying a rare day off. No one got mad at Stormy for the blizzards; sometimes she had to have her fun too.

This particular winter was one of those years. For the past few years, Stormy had gone easily with the snow, giving the inhabitants of Rainbow Land a nice snow fall, one that was good for playing and building with, but not one that would keep them locked in for days. It was what many would yearn for – the perfect snow. This year, Stormy was itching to do a good storm, a really good storm. She missed the days that everyone would stay inside and enjoy the rare day off in winter. Group interaction wasn't her favorite thing, but she could see that her friends could use the break from all their work. They would never say so though, especially not Rainbow.

Stormy planned out her special blizzard, and kept it a secret from everyone, even Moonglo. She wanted it to be just right and didn't want anyone to spoil her fun. She knew that it would take a good bit of effort, and some help from Skydancer too. She planned for it to happen before Christmas, so that everyone would have a white Christmas. After all, who wanted an ugly green Christmas? That never looked good or was any fun. In fact, a green Christmas didn't feel much like Christmas at all.

It was late one night when she snuck out, meeting Skydancer just off the bridge. Together the pair rode off into the dark, starry night. They only took the chance to fly into the sky once they were close to Rainbow Falls. Nothing could be heard around them but the sound of falling water. An hour later, a snow fell gently onto the ground, then slowly got faster, until the dark sky could barely be seen amongst the heavily falling flakes. Up in the clouds, laughter could be heard, along with the clattering of hooves.

It was dawn when Stormy returned to the ground. She slid sleepily from Skydancer, and her feet crunched in the newly fallen snow. It came up to her knees and suddenly she felt very cold as it slid into her boots and melted. Luckily she was just outside the Color Castle and it wasn't very far to walk. She pushed open the large wooden door and was surprised to find Moonglo staring back at her in surprise. She waited for the scolding she'd get for creating such a storm, but all Moonglo did was pull her inside and push the door shut. Then she simply took her by the hand and lead her down to the lower level.

Stormy realized how cold she truly felt now that the snow had seeped into her boots and soaked her skin. She shivered a bit, hoping that she could bury herself beneath a pile of blankets and warm up. Hot chocolate sounded good too. She wouldn't admit that out loud to anyone though. She was to been the queen of storms and such. Such a queen did not suffer from feeling cold! She looked up as Moonglo opened the door to her room and pulled her inside.

"Don't say anything. Just let me take care of things, all right?" stated Moonglo in a soft, sleepy voice.

Stormy nodded and then watched as Moonglo helped her to get out of her wet boots and then tucked her into her bed. Stormy stifled a yawn with her hand, feeling drowsy and sleepy all of a sudden. She'd been up all night creating her blizzard. She fought to keep her eyes open, but still felt the feather light kiss that Moonglo placed on her forehead. Then, she remembered no more as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Late afternoon rolled around before Stormy was woken up by a rapping on her door. She chose not to answer and covered her head with the blankets, which felt very snug and warm at that moment. Whoever was knocking entered anyway and Stormy peeked out of the top of the blanket, spotting Rainbow in front of her. "Stormy, what's with the blizzard?"

"I wanted to have some fun," replied Stormy, trying to make herself wake up. "There's not been a good blizzard in years."

"But now we can't get any work done," continued Rainbow.

Stormy pulled herself into a sitting position. "You needed a break, and so did the Color Kids. I wanted to give you that break."

Rainbow smiled softly. "All right then. Come out and join us when you feel up to it." She closed the door behind her, and Stormy was relieved that she didn't scold. Then again, Rainbow wasn't one to do that, unless it was warranted.

A few hours later, Stormy had risen and eaten alone in the kitchen. She could hear laughter from within the Color Castle, but was not eager to seek it out. She poured herself a mug of hot chocolate, adding some marshmallows.

"Good morning," called a sleepy voice.

Stormy turned and smiled, seeing Moonglo there, still sleepy and yawning. It would be morning for her. "Good afternoon," she replied with a small smile.

Moonglo moved further into the kitchen, fixing herself a quick breakfast. There weren't any fruits to be had this time of year, so Moonglo found some cold oatmeal and warmed it up, drizzling some apple butter over top of it to sweeten it. She sat at the table to eat it, and Stormy sipped her hot chocolate, watching silently.

"I've a new book I want to show you," began Moonglo, breaking the silence.

"Where'd you get it?" asked Stormy, curious.

"Rainbow gave it to me. Brian got it for her. It talks about the stars and moon. It has such a nice cover too…. a shimmering moon. I'm so excited to read it and learn about my favorite things."

Stormy tilted her head, appearing deep in thought. "Why don't you show me after you finish? You can bring it to my room and we can both look at it," she suggested.

"All right."

As soon as Moonglo finished, Stormy refilled her mug of hot chocolate and filled another one for Moonglo. She carried both mugs carefully, following as Moonglo led the way. When they arrived on the lower level, Moonglo opened Stormy's door and then went to her room to get the book. Stormy turned on the lights in her room, a rare thing to do, and set the mugs on the floor. She then grabbed some pillows from her bed and stuck them into a corner, creating a cozy nook. Moonglo soon returned, and the two settled down together. Stormy rested against Moonglo, and held her hand as Moonglo began to read aloud softly. The dreamy voice relaxed Stormy and she settled in to listen.

_Splat!_ The snowball smattered against Red Butler's toboggan, a dark red that hid most of his bright red hair. "Hey now!" he called, quickly scooping more snow into his gloved hand and tossing it toward the attacker, Patty O'Green.

Patty dodged and ran, giggling. "Can't get me, Red!"

Buddy Blue and Tickled Pink were creating a supply of snowballs behind a small wall that they'd built up. They didn't see Canary Yellow sneak up on them and toss two snowballs, each one hitting them in the back. Canary turned and ran before they could attack her. Rainbow ran and tossed one toward Lala Orange, missing.

"Drat!" she called, laughing at her bad aim. A snowball smacked against her leg. Turning quickly, Rainbow scooped up more snow and shaped it into a snowball, tossing it back at Shy Violet.

"Come join us, Indigo!" she called.

Indigo had situated herself nearby, a pencil and pad of paper in hand. "No thanks. I want to write," she replied.

The snowball fight continued, all in good fun. Giggling and laughter could be heard echoing across the land. "Where's Stormy?" asked Tickled Pink.

"She's probably still resting," replied Rainbow. "She had a busy night."

"I wonder if she'd want to join us," suggested Patty O'Green.

"I could go see," offered Red Butler.

"Just don't force her to, all right?" reminded Rainbow.

"Of course!" called Red as he dashed off toward the Color Castle. With the heavy snowfall, his dashing was more like a quick walk than anything. He stomped his boots outside of the Castle before entering and heading to the lower level. Red Butler heeded Rainbow's warning and listened outside of Stormy's door. He heard a voice from within, and figured that Stormy wasn't sleeping. Instead of knocking, he simply opened the door.

Stormy felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. Her head rested against Moonglo's shoulder as she listened to Moonglo's soft, dream-like voice read to her. Her hand rested comfortably in Moonglo's. She felt at peace and content. When the door opened up, and she saw Red Butler standing there, staring, she merely looked up in surprise. Then she realized that he was staring directly at her. This sudden realization made her sit up quickly, which startled Moonglo from the passage she'd been reading. Moonglo looked from Stormy to Red Butler and got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Standing there, Red Butler realized that he'd been staring and stumbled over the question he'd planned to ask. "Um… would you like to…join our snowball fight outside?" he finished lamely.

"No," replied Stormy angrily as she rose to her feet and began heading toward the door.

Moonglo reached out to grab Stormy's wrist, but she only grabbed air. "Stormy!" she called, knowing she'd receive no reply.

Stormy brushed past Red Butler, who watched in shock, standing completely still. He turned to look at Moonglo, who had risen to her feet, book under her arm. "What'd I do?" asked Red Butler, confused.

"You kept staring at her like she'd done something wrong," answered Moonglo simply.

"But I only came to ask a question," protested Red Butler.

Moonglo didn't reply as she walked past him and out into the hallway.

Red Butler turned to see where Moonglo had gone, but the hallway was empty. He couldn't hear a sound and knew that he was alone. He sighed and turned around, heading back outside. This was not going to go over well.

Moonglo slipped outside and up to the Color Mines. She made sure she wasn't seen and hid whenever she heard Rainbow's or one of the Color Kids' voices nearby. Once inside the Mines, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was concerned about what had happened, but knew that Stormy needed time alone. She would give her the time, and speak to her after she finished the sky in Rainbow Land, and before she headed off to Earth to take care of a few things there. Nite Sprite walked up to her, holding up his bag of nite sprinkles. She reached out and took his hand. "Let's go," she stated as the two of them shimmered translucently before becoming completely invisible, one with the evening sky.

Meanwhile, Stormy was up in the clouds, Skydancer in tow. Instead of stomping about angrily, she merely sat, brooding about what had happened. Skydancer trotted about, throwing his head in the air. Stormy wasn't sure what to think. The time spent with Moonglo was special to her and something that she cherished in her own way. Now that someone else knew, she wasn't sure what to think. She had seen Red Butler and Lala Orange together and knew that no one cared. They'd been known to have been together for quite sometime. There were even times that everyone had wondered about Patty O'Green and Buddy Blue. But her and Moonglo?

Stormy couldn't even figure out why she felt so angry, or why she had quickly stormed off, leaving Moonglo behind. Now she realized that maybe that hadn't been the best choice, but simply her temper getting the best of her. She wondered what Moonglo thought of it all.

"I knew I'd find you here," called a voice, interrupting her thoughts.

Stormy looked up, surprised to see a shimmering, translucent Moonglo before her, holding hands with Nite Sprite. Moonglo became solid, and took a seat on the cloud across from Stormy. Nite Sprite walked hesitantly on the cloud at first, uncertain if he would fall through or not. He then opted to move far away from both girls and give them some privacy to talk. "Aren't you supposed to be taking care of the sky?" asked Stormy.

"Yes, but I've finished with Rainbow Land for now. What I've done here will reflect on Earth, but I still need to go there to finish things up," explained Moonglo.

"Oh…" was the simple reply.

Moonglo tilted her head and looked at Stormy. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Stormy sat silently for a few moments. She stared into the distance, beyond Moonglo, staring at the wall of the cloud. "I guess so," she replied.

"Why'd you run earlier?"

"I…I don't know. Scared…I guess."

"Because of Red Butler?"

Stormy nodded. "I just… he…"

"Saw us together and you felt like he saw what he shouldn't?" finished Moonglo.

"Well… yeah."

Moonglo smiled softly and reached out to take Stormy's hand in her own. "He doesn't even know what he did wrong. It surprised him, that's all."

Stormy sighed and nodded. She knew Moonglo was right. "I guess everyone will know now."

"Only if we tell them. I think Red Butler might have taken care of that for us though," replied Moonglo thoughtfully.

"Let's tell them then," suggested Stormy, surprising herself and Moonglo.

Moonglo smiled softly. "All right, but I can't stay long. I have to get to Earth."

Stormy led her to Skydancer. Climbing aboard, Stormy held out a hand to pull Moonglo up behind her. "Let's go to the Color Castle," she told Skydancer, who dashed out of the cloud haven and back down to Rainbow Land, which had darkened as evening had settled across the land. Stars bedecked the sky, creating tiny bits of light alongside the moon, which shone brightly upon the Color Castle.

Sliding from Skydancer, Stormy reached up to take Moonglo's hand. She helped her down and sent Skydancer on his way. Moonglo started to walk forward, but quickly noticed that Stormy wasn't at her side. She turned her head and saw Stormy looking nervously toward the Color Castle. She walked back to where Stormy stood and kissed her cheek before taking her hand in her own. "Come on," she encouraged softly.

The two girls entered the Color Castle together, and made their way to the dining area, where they knew the Color Kids and Rainbow Brite would be eating dinner. As they came closer, the voices they heard grew louder. Just outside the door, Stormy squeezed Moonglo's hand and held tightly. Moonglo squeezed back, as if to reassure Stormy. Together, they crossed the threshold to the dining area.

It suddenly grew completely quiet. All eyes turned to the pair, and no one knew just what to say. Stormy looked down at her boots, not wanting to be the first to speak. Moonglo started to open her mouth, but Red Butler spoke first. "See, I told you," he said matter-o-factly.

Anger suddenly boiled up inside Stormy, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Moonglo spoke before she did. "I'm sure Red Butler told you all what happened this afternoon. He took us by surprise. Stormy didn't want to join you all because she was with me, reading a book."

Rainbow stood, knowing what could happen if a misunderstanding occurred. "No worries," she replied with a smile. "All that matters is that both of you are happy."

"We are," replied Stormy, a hint of a smile playing her face.

"Join us for dinner?" asked Tickled Pink, gesturing to the empty seats beside her.

"No thank you. I have to get to Earth," answered Moonglo.

"I'll stay," replied Stormy, taking the empty seat next to Tickled Pink.

"Have fun, Moonglo!" called Patty O'Green.

Moonglo waved goodbye before leaving the room. Conversation continued where it left off, and Stormy found that she had nothing to worry about. No one seemed to mind or care about her and Moonglo. She smiled and joined in the conversation, listening to the stories of that afternoon's snowball fight. Buddy Blue asked what book she and Moonglo had been reading, and Stormy explained what she remembered of the book, telling them all about how stars are born according to Earth science. Yes, Stormy found that nothing was different, just as Moonglo had said. She wondered why she'd been so worried about keeping everything a secret. Eventually, she'd find out why, reasons that no one in Rainbow Land would have ever conceived.

For now though, she felt as ease and quite content. There would be no more secrets. It wouldn't have to be kept a secret and she wouldn't have to worry about telling tales to explain where she'd been. She ate her dinner, pleased with her thoughts, and looking forward to the next afternoon when she'd see Moonglo again.


	4. Colors in the Sky

**I'm back with another short story to add to this humble collection. I was actually working on another chapter of a test longshot I've been considering and got a tiny idea for what evolved into this. Since it's the 4th of July coming up, I figured it'd be a good thing to add for this time of year. As for its place in the timeline, I'm not sure. I'd say the summer of the second year, which puts it after Snow Troubles. I know I mentioned doing a spring one before, but I didn't like where that was going so far so I scrapped it. I still have my beginning pieces on it, but I wasn't feeling it. Instead, you get this one. If I find inspiration for the other one, I'll add it.**

**Now for the usual warning: ****this is femslash and is a girl/girl pairing between Stormy and Moonglo. It is rated PG and is nothing more than childlike love. The worst you'll find is chaste kisses and maybe a small bit of cuddling. Other than that, nothing more. These are immortal beings in children's bodies... you'll not find anything here that you wouldn't find in a fic featuring Red/Lala or Patty/Buddy.**

******~ Colors in the Sky ~  
**

It was getting late into the evening, or to be more accurate, late into the night. Everyone in Rainbow Land was tucked into bed, dreaming pleasant dreams of their own, perchance with a few nightmares mixed in for a few select souls. The only duo not asleep was Moonglo and Nite Sprite, taking care of the night skies in Rainbow Land and on Earth. Usually, it was a large effort to complete both skies before falling into bed. Rainbow Land became dark a few hours before Earth, which gave Moonglo a bit of leeway, but not much. She took such care and pride in the skies she created that any spare time was well-used, whether it was on Earth or in Rainbow Land.

Tonight was a different story. She was rushed to complete her tasks, wanting to take hold of a rare opportunity to surprise Stormy. It wasn't often she had the chance to do so. Their schedules were quite different, and spending time together was created, regardless. She had never considered the idea before of taking time off from decorating the night sky to spend time with Stormy, but tonight was a special exception. It certainly wouldn't be one she'd use often. She kept her mind on her tasks ahead, and warned Nite Sprite not to let her get too caught up in the skies. Not tonight. Any other night would be quite acceptable, but not tonight.

It had all started when Plock had come back to visit, bringing a wagon full of wares with him. Rainbow had quickly confronted him, leery that he might try tricking one of the sprites or Color Kids. However, she noted he'd had a change of heart after the last incident. Murky had indeed changed his way of thinking. Instead, he insisted that he wanted to bring items to Rainbow Land that she or the sprites might be interested in. He would be happy with payment in star sprinkles. Rainbow didn't want to give in at first, but she did.

Part of the novelties he brought included fireworks, a rare treat found on other planets, including Earth. The history of the firework was lost on the Rainbow Land inhabitants, but the display in the night sky had been watched intently. He'd only let off a few, just to show how they had worked. At the time, Stormy had been away from Rainbow Land, working on fixing drought situations in the Midwestern United States. Moonglo had been around and had loved the colorful, loud display, even if the smell of smoke and powder wasn't very pleasant to her sensitive nose. She'd gotten a few handfuls off Plock, and stashed the fireworks away in a safe place. He'd given her matches, which would be used to light them when the time came. He warned her to keep the two separate so as to avoid a premature launching that could end badly.

Moonglo had kept the fireworks stored in her room, away from where Stormy might come across them. Stormy was not prone to snooping around, which made hiding them much easier. Moonglo didn't want the surprise ruined. Stormy remained oblivious to the plan. However, Moonglo had to let someone else in on her plan, and for that she placed her trust in Rainbow. At first, Moonglo had been shy about it, wondering just what Rainbow would think of getting out of bed in the middle of the night, or setting off fireworks. In the end, Moonglo didn't have to worry; Rainbow had easily agreed with a sunny smile, stating that it'd be no problem to take care of letting off the fireworks. They'd agreed on a day and then watched the night skies.

Earlier that day, Moonglo had watched as Stormy had left on a storm mission. There was still plenty of drought trouble, and she wanted to do her part to ease it. It made it easier on Moonglo, who slept the day away and then conversed with Rainbow that evening, prior to leaving. Rainbow was giving the location of the fireworks, and the place to let them off. They would meet up in Green Grange. Rainbow would stay hidden, tossing up a star sprinkle after a period of time. It would be the signal to Moonglo that she was ready to begin.

Now, night had long ago fallen on Rainbow Land. Moonglo had kept to her task and finished up early. Instinctively, part of her wanted to go back and redo parts of the sky. The colors could be brighter here, or a few more stars would look perfect here. She pushed this part of her down, knowing that it was crucial to get back to Rainbow Land in time. Nite Sprite chattered to her, to keep her from being so nervous and take her mind off things.

They landed in front of the Color Castle, and Nite Sprite ran off to deposit the rest of the leftover nite sprinkles into the special spot in the Color Mines. Moonglo took a deep breath and made her way into the dark Color Castle. This nervousness was unlike her. She was usually quiet and composed. This put her off-balance, and it took some getting used to.

Using memory to guide her, she made her way through the dark hallways to Rainbow's room. Peeking in, she almost lost her courage to wake her. Puppy Brite and Kitty Brite were curled up at the end of the bed, and a pool of moonlight shown into the room through the hole to Twink's hammock. She tiptoed across the room, trying not to make any noise. She failed when her foot hit something that rolled and then jingled. She winced; it had to be one of Kitty Brite's toys.

Rainbow hadn't stirred though and still she continued. Puppy Brite raised a sleepy head to look at her, but soon realizing she was no intruder, laid right back down and went to sleep. Moonglo shook Rainbow's shoulder gently. "Rainbow," she whispered. "Rainbow, wake up." She watched as Rainbow started to stir, rolling over. Again, Moonglo shook her shoulders and whispered. Rainbow finally opened her eyes, blinking a few times before focusing on Moonglo.

"Moonglo?" she whispered, confused.

"Remember the plan?" asked Moonglo, fearful that Rainbow would back out and all the planning would have been for nothing.

Rainbow blinked again before realization crossed her face. "Of course," she whispered, slipping from underneath the covers to stand beside Moonglo.

Moonglo breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over at Rainbow. "I'll go wake Stormy. Keep an eye out for us at Green Grange… we'll be there soon."

"No worries. I have everything taken care of," replied Rainbow with a smile. "Don't be so nervous," she added.

Moonglo smiled. "I'll try not to be."

The two parted ways at Rainbow's door. Moonglo headed for the lower levels of the Color Castle, nervousness once again coming over her. She passed her own room on her way to Stormy's. Placing her hand on the knob, she cautiously and slowly opened the door.

Stormy's room was bathed in darkness. Without any windows in the lower levels, the room was pitch black, which was the way Stormy preferred it. It reminded her of the darkest of storms, without even the aid of lightning to brighten the sky for mere seconds. Moonglo tried to remember her way to the bed, but it was rather hard to do when she couldn't even make out her hand in front of her face. Her foot knocked against the bed, and she let out a yelp of pain, quickly covering her mouth. Had she waken Stormy?

"Who's there?" called a sleepy voice. Moonglo didn't answer. "Is something wrong?" asked Stormy, a bit more awake this time.

"It's me," whispered Moonglo timidly.

"Moonglo? Aren't you supposed to be on Earth now?"

"Well…yes…but…" Moonglo toed the carpet shyly.

She heard rustling and movement in the bed, before she felt Stormy reach out and take her hand. "Why are you here?"

"There's something…I want…to show you," answered Moonglo softly, looking away from where she knew Stormy was, even though she knew that Stormy couldn't see her.

"Where?"

"Green Grange. Will you come with me?"

"Of course," answered Stormy, fully awake. Stormy released Moonglo's hand and more rustling was heard before a lamp was clicked on. It was dim in light, but was plenty for Stormy. Moonglo watched as she reached for her boots and tugged them on. She turned the map off again as she rose, and Moonglo felt Stormy slip her hand into hers. She couldn't help but smile.

"Lead the way," said Stormy, covering up a yawn.

Together, the pair proceeded to Green Grange under the mass of stars and the brilliantly shining moon. They held hands the entire way. Neither spoke much, reveling in the other's presence. It was a rare occasion that they could spend the nighttime together like this. Words were not needed to describe what they felt. Stormy yawned every so often, still tired. Moonglo only smiled, feeling quite energized. She only hoped that Stormy would enjoy her surprise.

The pair settled upon a blanket that was on one of the gently rolling hills in Green Grange. Moonglo knew Rainbow had set it up on her path to her hiding spot in the clump of bushes below. Stormy laid her head on Moonglo's chest, using it for a pillow. She yawned once more. "The night sky is pretty this late at night," she commented as she reached out to intertwine her fingers with Moonglo's.

"It's not my best sky. I had so much to get done tonight. I rushed a bit. I really can do better than this," spoke Moonglo quickly.

Stormy giggled. "It's all right. I like it." A lone star shot into the sky, the signal that Moonglo and Rainbow had agreed upon. Stormy looked at the scene with curiosity. "What's that?" she asked.

"Watch… this is what I brought you here to see," whispered Moonglo as she smiled.

As though on cue, whistling noises were heard shooting into the air before bursting into red and green starbursts. The noise echoed loudly across the air, but Moonglo watched as Stormy was fascinated by the sight before her. More whistling noises were heard and this time, the bursts of color made fizzing sounds. The show continued, a few fireworks being shot off each time, displaying dazzling arrays of colorful creations. Sometimes loud, sometimes softer, sometimes whistling, sometimes appearing out of nowhere. The show lasted no more than five minutes, but the display was more than adequate for someone who'd never seen fireworks before.

The last firework fizzled out and the sky became dark again, with only the stars to light the night. Moonglo knew that Rainbow would sneak off to the Color Castle, not wanting to appear before the two and interrupt their time together. Moonglo reminded herself to thank her the next time they cross paths.

"That was… awesome," spoke Stormy. "What was that? It was like a storm. A colorful one."

Moonglo giggled. "Fireworks. Plock brought them one day when you weren't here. He gave me some and I hid them in my room."

"How'd they get into the sky?" asked Stormy.

"Rainbow helped me out. She shot them off with matches. There's powder inside, and all it took was a spark to ignite them. They would then shoot into the sky," explained Moonglo.

"Where's Rainbow now?" asked Stormy.

"She went back to the Color Castle. She wanted to let us spend some time together."

Stormy yawned. "It was beautiful, you know? Don't tell anyone I said that though," she added as an afterthought.

Moonglo suppressed a laugh. She supposed that no one had ever heard Stormy call something beautiful. "I won't."

"What constellations can you see in Rainbow Land?" asked Stormy as she looked up to the sky once more.

"Well, there aren't any constellations that appear in Rainbow Land. All the constellations I've showed you are ones from Earth's system. We can't see them here."

"Ohh…" Stormy sounded disappointed.

"Someday you should come with me to Earth at night. I'll show you them," promised Moonglo.

"I will." Stormy yawned and snuggled closer to Moonglo. She closed her eyes and tried picturing the fireworks again, the colors that had appeared and disappearing, creating stars and lines, and circles. She wanted to remember the event just as it had occurred. Moonglo was such a comfy pillow. The show in the sky continued in her mind, behind closed eyes that soon swept her away to a dream world all her own.

"Would you like to go back to the Color Castle?" Moonglo asked. She received no answer and raised herself slightly off the blanket to look at Stormy. She realized that Stormy had fallen asleep and was dozing gently against her. Kissing the top of Stormy's head, she smiled. She considered waking Stormy up and helping her back to her bed, but decided against it. They could spend the rest of the night under the starry sky, and she could wake her to see the sunset. She realized they'd never watched the sun rise and paint the sky in golden hues. She settled in against Stormy, watching the stars, feeling calmed by her work. Her eyes fluttered closed, but she forced herself to open them once more. It was hard to stay awake with the scene before her and the relaxing sound of Stormy's even breathing. She soon drifted off to sleep as well, one arm around Stormy, holding her close.


	5. Nightmare

**I had the idea to do this short story suddenly. I wanted to incorporate the beginning of Lost Storms with a story about Stormy and Moonglo. This story is what occurred. I also wanted to write up a new story because I commissioned my good friend, who goes by Fanchan online, to draw a cover page for this story. She completed it tonight and thus I am also posting this story to share. Enjoy :)**

**Nightmare**

She ran happy amongst the shoppers, eagerly looking at all the stalls, pulling at the hand that held hers. It was a busy market day and she was eager to look for something to take home. Her hand slipped from the larger one that held hers, and she ran off.

"Don't get too far ahead of me, Stormy. You know that today is crowded," warned a woman's voice, but Stormy didn't pay much attention to the voice. She skipped about, searching for the stall she wanted. She didn't know what it would have, but she knew she would just know when she came across it.

Stopping suddenly, she crossed her arms across the peppermint green dress that she wore. In addition to the dress, there was a silver lightning bolt pendant around her neck. She wore black boots and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and held in place by a lightning bolt clip. A tiny bit of hair in the front was braided and hung to the right side of her face. Her bright green eyes searched the stalls, looking at all the interesting trinkets and foods being sold. Quickly, she made her way toward it, half running, half skipping.

Stormy forgot all about the voice's warning as she skipped from booth to booth, finally stopping at one where there were tiny handmade dolls being sold. A woman had set out a blanket on the compact dirt, placing the dolls in various poses. Stormy looked over the multi-colored dolls in bright shiny outfits. She picked one up and fingered the fabric, liking the soft feeling of it beneath her fingers. The seller watched her with a soft smile. Before Stormy could do anything else, she felt something rough grab her from behind and pick her up. She struggled, trying to break free.

"Now, now little Belle, that's not for you to get today. Daddy will get you something else." Stormy was turned around, and found herself held by a tall man, who kept a tight hold around her waist.

Stormy squirmed to escape, but found that the harder she struggled, the tighter the grip around her waist became. It was hurting her, and she winced as tears formed in her eyes.

"There, there Belle. Another day we'll get you a doll," said the voice of the man who held her. He walked off with her, making his way easily through the crowds.

In a panic, Stormy looked around for the hand that she had held earlier, but realized that she couldn't remember a face. Frantic, she searched her memory for an image that never came. Everything above the hand was merely a blurred image. "Let me go!" protested Stormy, struggling to break free once more.

"Keep it down, you little brat," spat the man in her face. He squeezed her waist to make his point and Stormy yelped in pain.

"There. There, Belle, that bee didn't mean to sting you. It's all right," soothed the man to get rid of the stares from the other shoppers.

Stormy had never felt so helpless before. Then she realized that she could use the power of the lightning and storms to get rid of this man. She raised her hand to the sky, and began to call on the power of the storm. A few seconds passed and she realized nothing was happening. She tried again, putting more energy into the summoning. She realized that nothing was happening; she couldn't even feel the clouds nearby. "My… my powers…" she muttered in amazement.

"Don't try to escape, brat. You won't get away," whispered the man into her ear. He squeezed Stormy once more and she gave no reply.

Stormy watched in silence as she was carried throughout the market place, passed all the shoppers. Nothing she could say would get them to notice that she wasn't supposed to be with this man. Everything she said only earned the man to reply that she was silly, or that something had caused her outburst. To top it off, she couldn't call the storms and lightning, could figure out why.

She was jarred from her thoughts when the man tossed her to the ground. She groaned, and tried to push herself up. Pain shot through her limbs. She looked up, only to see the man and another one with him. Both had rags in hand.

"Looks like you caught a valuable one, Volkov," sneered his companion as they both advanced on her.

Stormy sat up, backing as far away from the men as she could get, but her back hit the wall. She was trapped as the men continued to advance on her. The rags came closer to her face and the smell hit her. The world around her slowly faded into black.

Stormy shot up quickly, her hand grasping at her chest. She looked around, breathing heavily. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. Something reached out to touch her from behind and she quickly pulled away, not wanting it to be the men after her again. "S-stay away!" she whispered, shaky and scared.

Again, she felt the touch and moved to pull away. She didn't want them to come back, didn't want the rag put in her face again.

"Stormy, Stormy, calm down," came the soft voice, as a hand touched her side.

Stormy's panicked mind slowly registered the voice and knew that it wasn't one of the men out to get her. She turned around, hoping that it wasn't a trick. She came face to face with a concerned Moonglo. "I…Moonglo?" she asked, still hoping it wasn't a trick.

"Stormy, it's okay. You're with me, remember?"

Suddenly, Stormy focused on her surroundings. She was outside, in the cool night air. Moonglo was beside her, and had been beside her. They'd been…they'd been watching the stars and Stormy realized that she must have dozed off. Moonglo must have let her sleep instead of waking her up, knowing that Stormy wasn't used to being up at this time of night.

The memory of the nightmare returned to her full-force and she drew her knees to her chest, trying to get rid of the images that flooded her brain of the all too familiar men that always chased after her.

Moonglo reached out and took Stormy's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. "What's wrong?" she asked, not knowing if Stormy would talk about it or not.

Stormy shook her head, not wanting to remember any more. She buried her head into her knees, not letting Moonglo see her face. She didn't want her to see her face. Moonglo had never seen her like this. She'd never had the nightmare when she'd been with Moonglo those few times, and when she did, Moonglo was always taking care of her nightly job. She'd kept it secret, hoping that Moonglo would never find out.

Moonglo said no more, not wanting to force Stormy to say what she didn't want to. Instead, she kept hold of Stormy's hand, squeezing it every so often. She would wait until Stormy wanted to talk, or at least, until she felt better. Something was troubling her, and Moonglo had never seen Stormy like this before.

Time passed and a gentle breeze picked up, enough to cause a bit of a chill. Moonglo shivered, and looked up when Stormy pulled her to her feet. The two began to walk, heading for the Color Castle. Not a word was spoken between the two, and the only sound heard was that of their feet against the ground.

They moved silently and down the stairs to the lower section of the Color Castle. Moonglo took Stormy to her room. She pushed open the door to the darkened room and used her memory to guide her to Stormy's bedside. Stormy sat on her bed as Moonglo turned on the dim bedside light before sitting beside Stormy. They sat in silence, side by side.

"You ever had a dream, and you don't know why?" asked Stormy suddenly.

Moonglo shook her head. "I've never had a dream like that," she answered truthfully.

"I have this dream and it's always the same. I don't know what it's about. I look different and there are these men after me. They want me and they hurt me," continued Stormy, looking away. "I'm always alone. I'm holding a hand bigger than mine and then I run away from it. I always end up stopping in front of a group of dolls. That's when the first man gets me. Volkov. Volkov takes me and I can't escape him." Her voice began to waver. "I try to. He squeezes my waist. I can't use my powers. I can't call up a storm or lightning. I…I can't do anything."

"Stormy, it was only a nightmare…it wasn't real…"

Stormy looked at her, glared, and Moonglo had never seen her look at her that way. "It was like I was there. I felt everything they did to me. It was like it was real. It was more than just a nightmare."

Moonglo looked away. She'd never gotten that look from Stormy before. 'I didn't mean that it was only a nightmare…"

Stormy laid on her bed and faced away from Moonglo, not saying another word. Moonglo waited, but Stormy wouldn't look at her. She reached out for her hand, and Stormy brushed her off. Moonglo rose and quietly left the room to head to her own room. She laid in her own bed, trying to figure out what had just happened. She drifted in and out of sleep the rest of the night.

The two of them didn't speak later that evening when Moonglo left to take care of the night sky. Stormy wouldn't look at her when she waved goodbye. She and Nite Sprite left with the bag of nite sprinkles. Moonglo felt heavier inside and as she decorated the sky, her heart wasn't into it. The passion that usually sparked her creativity was dried up. She didn't feel like lighting the sky. Instead, the sky she created echoed the empty feeling in her heart.

Nite Sprite tried to cheer his friend up, but it didn't work. "I'm sorry, Nite Sprite. I just don't feel like being happy," replied Moonglo sadly.

Nite Sprite wouldn't give up though. He continued to chatter to Moonglo throughout the rest of the night, even though she wouldn't reply to him. By the time the sun's rays were just beginning to lick the morning sky, Nite Sprite was yawning. He turned to separate from Moonglo, but patted her arm before he left.

Moonglo yawned and headed for the Color Castle. She was tired, and simply wanted to sleep. She hadn't felt this tired in a long time, but then again, she hadn't slept much the previous night and she had exhausted herself decorating the sky. She walked slowly, blinking. Things started to sway before everything suddenly became black and Moonglo collapsed on the grass.

Time passed and the sun rose into the sky. Stormy headed off to the clouds to take care of a few spots on Earth that needed rain. She passed through the sprite village and to the outer edges of the forest, where she spied something on the ground. Instantly, she recognized Moonglo and ran to her side, afraid of what had happened.

Moonglo awoke some time later, slowly opening her eyes. She took in her surroundings, noticing that she was in her room. She couldn't remember being in her room, only being outside just at sunrise. Slowly, she sat up, and saw concerned faces surrounding her. "What's wrong? Why is everyone here?"

Rainbow spoke up. "You collapsed outside. Stormy found you and brought you to your room."

"You simply exhausted yourself from working too hard and lack of sleep. You'll have to take it easy and get plenty of rest," stated Shy Violet.

Slowly, everyone filed out of the room after giving their condolences to Moonglo. Stormy, however, stayed behind, looking nervous and out of place. She sat on the edge of Moonglo's bed, but still didn't speak. Moonglo waited patiently, knowing that it was best to say nothing.

"The nightmares are something I don't like. I don't know why I keep having them or what they mean. I never wanted you to see me after one. I guess that's why I got angry." Stormy explained.

Moonglo offered her a smile. "Did you think I'd think it was silly?"

"Maybe, but you don't. Thanks." Stormy stood up, looking down at Moonglo. "You should sleep and rest. I need to go take care of some things on Earth."

"Okay," replied Moonglo.

Stormy leaned over and kissed Moonglo's forehead gently before turning to walk away. Moonglo watched her go, happy to see that things were normal again. She turned on her side, and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**To find the picture: ****http,,tinyurl,,com,,yz59owv****. It'll lead to a photobucket page. Let me know what you think. (Replace the ,, with the proper web thingys)  
**


	6. Winter Fun

**It's been awhile since I did a Stormy/Moonglo fic. The idea for this came yesterday when I was shoveling snow, dealing with that big storm that hit the east coast. I think we got around 22-24 inches of the stuff. Anyway, consider this my holiday contribution for the season. I do have another idea in mind for a Christmas story with the pairing, but I'm not feeling completely inspired with it so it may never get written. Happy holidays!**

Moonglo stirred groggily, blinking and finding a soft glow of light near her face. She closed her eyes and pulled the blankets up over her head to hide the light and go back to sleep. She was surprised when the blankets were pulled back down and a set of bright green eyes looked down at her. Those eyes were attached to a large grin; this surprised Moonglo even more than the blankets being yanked from covering her face. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Rubbing her eyes didn't change the scene in front of her. Stormy stood beside her bed with a huge grin on her face. Moonglo couldn't believe that Stormy of all people was grinning so willingly. She'd never known Stormy to look like that or to bare her happy emotions so openly. Anger was one thing she displayed easily, but happiness was another story entirely. "What… what's going on?" asked Moonglo.

"Come see!" called Stormy, taking her hand and pulling her out of bed.

Moonglo quickly got her footing. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To a window," replied Stormy, matter-of-factly. "There aren't any windows in your room."

Stormy led Moonglo into the hallway and then up the stairs to the main floor. Becoming impatient, she opted to head to the front door instead.

Moonglo tried to pull against Stormy. "Wait, I can't go outside yet! I don't even have my shoes on!" she protested.

Stormy ignored her comment and instead pulled on the heavy door, flinging it open. "Look outside!"

Moonglo took one look out the door before her hand flew to her mouth to cover the surprise she felt at the scene before her. "What… how…. You?" was all she could answer incoherently.

Stormy looked out at the white landscape before her. Everything was coated in a sea of whiteness. Sprite houses became large round white hills, and there didn't appear to be any path across to the main land, as the bridge was coated in snow. The lake surrounding the Color Castle was frozen over. Objects that seemed so familiar were now mere white blobs. Stormy puffed up proudly as she studied her own handiwork. "I did it! The first really big snow storm in Rainbow Land for the winter season. Looks great, doesn't it?"

"I thought you told Rainbow you weren't going to make them so big anymore?" questioned Moonglo, still shocked.

"I did, but Rainbow already knew about this."

"She wasn't mad about it?"

Stormy shook her head, a secretive smile on her face. "Not at all. Go change and we'll go outside." Stormy herself was in her usual dress. "It'll be fun."

Moonglo suspected Stormy was up to something. She reached out and took Stormy's hand in her own. "All right."

The two girls descended the stairs into the lower level of the Color Castle. They split up to go to their respective rooms. Moonglo entered her room and saw the disheveled blankets from minutes ago. She shook her head with a smile and then changed into a snow suit that was pale blue and trimmed with pale pink around the sleeves, buttons, and legs. Shy Violet had designed an outfit for each Kid, making it thin and light, yet able to keep the wearer warm and dry. Moonglo pulled on a pair of pale pink boots, added gloves. The final touch was the pale pink toboggan. She trudged back upstairs to meet up with Stormy, not used to the extra weight her outfit and boots added.

Stormy was waiting for her in the main hall. She wore her usual boots, but had a dark green suit with lighter blue trim and a light blue toboggan atop her head. Her face lit up when she saw Moonglo, and she took Moonglo's hand in her own. "Ready?" With Moonglo's nod of agreement, she pushed open the door once more and the two of them stepped outside.

As soon as she stepped foot into the fresh snow, Moonglo noticed herself sink a few inches. Her body was warm, but she felt the slight chill of the wind against her face. Her eyes studied the land before her, and she was caught up in the beauty and calm she felt just by being in the landscape. "It's so beautiful," she commented.

She turned to look at Stormy, who only smiled more. Skydancer stood by her side. "Let's go for a ride," suggested Stormy. "I want to show you more." She held out her hand.

Moonglo took Stormy's hand and was helped up onto Skydancer's back. She settled herself as Stormy climbed on. Stormy reached around her to grab Skydancer's mane and Moonglo felt herself grow warmer inside. It certainly wasn't the snow suit that was doing it.

Stormy spurred Skydancer, who took off at an easy pace. Skydancer was used to snow and easily made his way across the bridge to the main land. Stormy directed Skydancer with ease, guiding him to head into the forest. "Do you like it?" she asked Moonglo.

"I love it, Stormy. It's so beautiful. It's like magic," she answered.

Beaming with pride, Stormy gave an extra kick to Skydancer, asking him to slow his pace as they entered the forest. They were surrounded by white trees, snow laying heavy on limbs. The air was quiet. Both girls looked up into the canopy of snowy branches. One of the branches shifted in the wind and dumped a small load of snow on the two. They giggled as they each shook the snow from their bodies.

The forest led the two into an open meadow. Moonglo got an idea. "Let's stop here," she suggested.

Stormy didn't question Moonglo and halted Skydancer. The two slid from his back and into the soft snow. "What did you want to do?"

"Let's build a snowman," answered Moonglo with a smile.

"A snowman?" asked Stormy. "Like the children on Earth?"

"Yes!" answered Moonglo gleefully. "I've always wanted to try it."

Stormy was hesitant to agree, but it only took one look at Moonglo's happy face to change her mind. "Okay then. How do we start?"

The two girls worked together, rolling three different sized snow balls. They stacked them together with a little help from Skydancer. Moonglo searched out rocks to use for the face, while Stormy gathered the sticks for the arms. They each added the finishing touches to their creation.

Moonglo stood back and admired their handiwork. The snowman was twice their size in height, and looked charming with the shiny stones Moonglo had found. "It's even better than the ones on Earth."

Stormy smiled back at her. It had been fun to build the snowman. She was glad that she had helped. She moved to stand next to Moonglo. "It is," she agreed.

Moonglo looked up at her and smiled. She leaned in and kissed Stormy softly. "Thanks," she replied. It was then that she noticed the change in the sky behind Stormy. "Oh no! I need to begin working on the night!"

"I'll take you back to the Color Castle so you can meet up with Nite Sprite," said Stormy as Skydancer came to meet the two.

It didn't take long before the two arrived back at the Color Castle. Night Sprite already had the bag of nite sprinkles and was wearing a yellow hat and scarf. He chattered happily when he saw Moonglo. Moonglo slid from Skydancer and went to meet him. She turned to Stormy, who stood by Skydancer. She smiled softly. "Thank you," she said softly. Then, she and Nite Sprite walked back toward the bridge. Before she crossed, she went quickly to Stormy and kissed her cheek.

Stormy watched the two disappeared into the night. Her hand rested on her cheek, and she suddenly felt warmer than she had just a moment before. She sent Skydancer on his way and disappeared into the Color Castle.


	7. Concern

**Yet another chapter dealing with the cutest yuri pairing in Rainbow Land! I had the idea to write this last week I think. I wanted to do Stormy's reaction if...well you'll see. I do have an idea for a Valentine story with the two, but I don't know if it'll get written in time. I know you'll enjoy this one though, even if it is a bit shorter.**

**Concern**

Stormy awoke late one morning and rubbed her eyes, sleep still on her mind. She yawned, and sat up in bed. Something had woken her up, but she didn't realize that. Only when she rested her hand on the blankets beside her did she realize she wasn't alone in her own bed. This jerked her into complete consciousness. She fumbled to find the bedside lamp, turning it on after a few moments. She squinted in the dim light before she recognized that Moonglo was laying on her bed.

"Moonglo?" called Stormy. "What are you doing here?"

There was no answer, and for a moment Stormy thought she was asleep. Before she could ask again, Moonglo moved, and turned her head to face Stormy. "I…I'm not sure," she replied weakly.

Stormy moved closer to Moonglo. "You don't look very good," she remarked, unsure of what else to say.

"We should get you to your room," suggested Stormy. "You should stay there and rest." She reached for Moonglo's hand, but Moonglo pushed it away.

"No," was the soft, terse reply.

Thinking for a moment, Stormy wondered what to do. Moonglo certainly wasn't herself. It dawned on her that she could be sick. How would she know if Moonglo were sick or not? Stormy thought of how she felt when she was sick. She didn't want to move, and everything seemed different. She never felt like herself. "Come make yourself comfortable," she finally answered. "I'll be right back."

Quickly, Stormy rushed from the room. She didn't stop and think that her actions may be taken differently. She was concerned, and unsure of how to act. She sought out someone who would be able to help her.

Shy Violet looked up from her work on the Color Console when Stormy rushed into the room, a frantic look in her eyes. Shy Violet couldn't recall ever seeing Stormy looking like this. Something had to have happened. She stood and brushed herself off. "Stormy, I-"

Stormy cut her off. "I think something's wrong with Moonglo."

Shy Violet adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I will retrieve my kit. Wait here."

Stormy fidgeted nervously as Shy Violet disappeared up the stairs. She had never felt this way before. Time seemed to pass by slowly before Shy Violet returned with a black bag in hand.

"Where is she?"

"She's in my room. She was there when I woke up," replied Stormy, beginning to head for the stairs that would take her back down to her room. Shy Violet followed behind her.

The two entered the dark room, and Stormy used her instinct to find her bed. Shy Violet had a bit more difficulty, not used to the darkness, or the low light provided from the bedside table. She gently placed her bag on the bed and began searching through it. Stormy stood next to her, uncertain of what to do. She merely watched.

Shy Violet worked quietly and methodically. One look at Moonglo confirmed what Stormy had thought, but she worked through the procedures, checking Moonglo's ailments and temperature, taking care of her vitals. When she was finished, she packed her bag up once more, and turned to look at Stormy. "It's a simple case of influenza. With rest and plenty of liquids, she'll she fine in no time," she stated calmly.

"What should I do?" asked Stormy.

"Make sure she stays in bed. Keep her body cool, and give her soup and juices." Shy Violet exited the room, leaving Stormy with Moonglo.

"Stormy?" called Moonglo.

Stormy looked to the bed, noting how the dim light framed her face in a soft golden glow. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you leave so suddenly?"

"I… I didn't know what to do… and I wanted to find someone who could help."

"I didn't think you wanted me here," replied Moonglo.

"No, that's not it," answered Stormy firmly, finally sitting on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers over Moonglo's hand. "I just…didn't know what to do. That's why I got Shy Violet."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry," apologized Stormy. She helped Moonglo to get settled into her bed, removing her shoes and helping her under the blankets. Moonglo pulled the blankets up to her chin. Stormy leaned over and kissed Moonglo's forehead. She rose to leave and let Moonglo rest.

"Stormy?"

Stormy turned around. "Yeah?"

"Don't go."

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Please."

Stormy walked back over to her bed and sat on it. She reached out and took Moonglo's hand, intertwining their fingers together. This calmed Moonglo, who slowly drifted off to sleep. Stormy smiled. She remembered back to the time when Moonglo had cared for her when she was sick. No one had noticed she was missing, but Moonglo had, and it had bothered her. Now, she could do the same in return.

"Feel better soon," Stormy whispered.


	8. A Special Valentine

**Okay, so this is a few days earlier than planned, but I'm in a good mood and I'm getting snowed in, (again. Yet another huge east coast storm. Let's just say that Stormy is really having fun this year.) so here is the Valentine story for Stormy and Moonglo. While writing this, I realized that I often focus more on Stormy than Moonglo. This is only the third fic that has more of a Moonglo focus. I also realized in my thinking that I never wrote the story I hinted at in Snow Troubles. I mean, I did start it, but it never got finished. It's a very picky story and I want to get it just right. Perhaps I will look back over it in the future. For now, I think you'll really enjoy this story; it's one of my favorites in this collection to date.**

**A Special Valentine**

Moonglo hummed softly to herself as she busied herself in the kitchen. Her face had smears of flour across it, and her dress was not much better in that sense. She stirred the mixture in the large bowl happily. It wasn't often she was able to bake and bake alone. Either she had other things to take care of, or she was helping one of the other Color Kids or Tickled Pink or Rainbow bake. Today, however, she had secured the kitchen, asking for privacy. No one argued with her, or questioned why. They acknowledged her request and let her work.

Satisfied with the mixture, she pulled a large tray to her side. Then she dumped the mixture on the counter, and began rolling it out. Next came the cookie cutter, star shaped. The star shapes were then placed on the tray, which was then placed into the oven. The time passed quickly, as Moonglo worked to clean up her mess while they baked. The smell of fresh cookies wafted on the air, and smelled quite delicious.

Soon it was time to remove the cookies, and Moonglo carefully did so, letting them cool a bit before she topped them with her special mixture of colored sugar sprinkles. She smiled at her handiwork, and couldn't resist picking up a warm cookie and eating it. The delicious mixture of sugar and dough melted in her mouth. She smiled, knowing exactly who would enjoy them just as much as she did.

Moonglo grabbed the basket nearby. It had been layered with cloth. Carefully, she laid the cookies inside and then covered the basket with another piece of cloth. As she washed up the rest of the dishes, she smiled as she thought of what would happen next. She noticed the sun beginning to set in the sky, and knew it would be soon. She couldn't wait.

The trip to her room was uneventful. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had been afraid her surprise would have been spoiled if she'd been seen. However, no one was downstairs at the time. She was able to slip into her room and retrieve the other piece of her surprise. She'd been in contact with Plock, and this time he'd come through for her. She slipped the small gift into the basket and then headed out of the Color Castle.

By the time she reached their agreed meeting spot, the sky was streaked with brilliant pinks and oranges and yellows. Soon, she'd be off taking care of her nightly job. She had a feeling tonight would go quickly. She waited by the large tree, but didn't have to wait for very long.

Laughter echoed nearby, and Moonglo would recognize that laugh anywhere. Stormy and Skydancer raced down from the clouds, and Moonglo presumed it had been a good day for Stormy.

"Come on, Skydancer! Let's go!" she heard Stormy yell.

It wasn't long before horse and rider stopped in front of Moonglo. Stormy slid from Skydancer's back and with a pat, sent Skydancer on his way. "Hi, Moonglo," said Stormy shyly.

Moonglo smiled back. "Hi, Stormy. Was it a good day on Earth?"

Stormy nodded, still smiling. "The storms were amazing. There was plenty of moisture in the air, and that helped in creating large clouds." She then noticed the basket that Moonglo was carrying. "What is it?" she asked, pointing at the basket.

Moonglo looked down at her basket. She had thought about what she'd say, but now she couldn't remember a word of it. "It's something for you," she replied. She looked up at Stormy. "I wanted to get you something." She paused. Stormy's face had a blank look. "For Valentine's Day," she added.

"You…you got me something?" asked Stormy.

It was well known that Stormy hated Valentine's Day, but that only Rainbow knew the true reason. In previous seasons, Stormy had sulked off on her own. There had been the season that she had come to the party after the gift from Rainbow and the rest of the Kids. Stormy, in her own stubborn way, had stated she was only there for Moonglo's star sprinkle cookies. She wouldn't admit to anyone that she didn't mind the company of Rainbow and the others as well.

"I know it's early and that the party isn't until later, but I didn't want the others to see it," explained Moonglo. She held out the basket, hoping Stormy would take it.

Stormy took the basket, and held it for a few moments. Slowly, she pinched the top of the cloth between two fingers and removed it. Instantly, the smell of star sprinkle cookies drifted out and Stormy inhaled the delicious scent. "My favorite cookies," she stated.

She was about to reach in and grab a cookie to eat when she noticed the small wrapped parcel atop the cookies. It was wrapped in a blue satin cloth. Stormy set the basket down as she held the parcel in both hands, fingering the cloth. Carefully, she folded back the cloth, until it lay open in her palm. What was in the middle of the cloth, however, caught her eye. There rested a golden chain, shiny and polished. On the chain was a charm of a lightning bolt that connected to a star. She looked at Moonglo, but she couldn't speak. She was at a loss for words.

"It's a lightning bolt and a star, you and I," answered Moonglo softly, hoping Stormy would speak. She hoped Stormy liked it. She didn't want—

"I know," whispered Stormy. "It's beautiful. You shouldn't have gotten me this. I don't need any—"

"I wanted to," interrupted Moonglo. She waited a moment, and then continued. "You're special to me. I wanted to show you that."

Stormy smiled, and removed the necklace from the cloth. "I don't know how to put it on," she said, a bit embarrassed.

Moonglo took the necklace from her and unhooked the clasp. She placed it around Stormy's neck before hooking the clasp again. When she was finished, she stepped back and looked at Stormy, who was a bit red in the face. Moonglo giggled. "You want to hide it under your shirt, don't you?"

"Y-yes but not because I don't like it!" stated Stormy quickly.

Moonglo continued to giggle. "I know that. Go ahead."

Stormy slipped the necklace inside her shirt and felt the cool metal against her skin. The necklace was where it belonged- close to her heart. She leaned over and kissed Moonglo, who embraced her in a hug. It was a quick, chaste kiss, but it conveyed Stormy's feelings. That was all that mattered to Moonglo.

Stormy reached into the basket that she'd set on the ground and pulled out one of the star sprinkle cookies. She broke it in half, and handed Moonglo one of the pieces. Moonglo took it from her and together they walked hand in hand, each eating her half of the cookie as the night sky began to settle on Rainbow Land.


	9. Rainbow Land Rescue Pt 1

**So, apparently I've been on a writing kick. Not to mention I'm snowed in. At any rate, I started this particular story last night. It was a simple idea and I didn't think it'd be more than 5 pages in length. Well, it kinda exploded and I finished up at near 14 pages when all was said and done, almost triple of my original plan. I think it worked well, and I wanted to have a bit of a rescue piece. I just didn't realize how much work would go into it before I finished. In keeping with the "short story" set, I've divided this into three parts, so that is part is near or slightly more than 5 pages. I tried to cut it off where scenes changed. Here is part one, with parts 2 and 3 forthcoming in the future.**

**Rainbow Land Rescue**

**Part 1**

Moonglo yawned as she touched down in Rainbow Land. The night had slowly progressed as she and Nite Sprite decorated the sky and took care of their duty. Nite Sprite's bag was much lighter than it had been, but the sky was beautiful, and the stars twinkled brilliantly. Moonglo was pleased with her handiwork. She stifled a yawn and stretched. Nite Sprite chattered on, and Moonglo smiled at him. Now that their work was finished, they could clean up and prepare more nite sprinkles before sunrise.

Meanwhile, Murky and Lurky were crouching in the bushes nearby. Murky used his binoculars to spy on Moonglo and Nite Sprite. He had failed before to capture her and take away her powers. That Rainbow brat had foiled his plans, as was the usual case. This time, he would not fail. He picked up his gloom gun, which he had laid at his side. He smiled evilly as he locked on his target. Now was his chance to test his newest gloom variation. He had figured out how to camouflage the gloom so that it appeared invisible. As long as his target had no idea he was in the vicinity, he could easily shoot them and then do as he pleased.

"Whatcha waiting for, Murky?" asked Lurky, a little too loudly.

Murky clamped his hand over Lurky's mouth just as Moonglo turned and looked in their direction. "Shhhh!" he hissed.

"Did you hear that, Nite Sprite?" asked Moonglo, as she looked around her. She could have sworn she'd heard another voice.

Nite Sprite shook his head and shrugged. He hadn't heard anything.

"That's strange," commented Moonglo. "Are you ready to head back to the mines?"

Nite Sprite nodded in agreement. He picked up his bag of nite sprinkles and offered a hand to Moonglo, who smiled and took it. She looked up to the sky. The first tendrils of sunrise were beginning to creep across the sky.

"That's it… a little closer…" whispered Murky. There was a reason he'd picked this time of night. Sunrise was on its way, and Moonglo's missing handiwork wouldn't be noticed. The stars were supposed to be disappearing, after all. Rainbow Brite wouldn't know anything until it was too late. The plan was too good! He pulled the trigger and heard the soft sound of the releasing gloom cloud.

Moonglo felt something cool wash over her, and she thought it was simply the wind. That is, until she began to feel light headed. "Oooh…I don't feel so good, Nite Sprite," she moaned softly.

Nite Sprite himself was feeling the same way. He wobbled back and forth before falling to the ground. He didn't feel like carrying his bag anymore or decorating the sky. Why bother? It would only disappear once night ended anyway.

Sitting on the ground, Moonglo hugged her knees. What good was it to move? She didn't have the energy to do anything. She didn't want to do anything.

Murky pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! It worked!" He looked over to his companion, who was trying to catch a firefly. "You idiot! Pay attention!"

"Yes, Murky!" called Lurky, snapping to attention.

Murky handed him some rope and cloth. "Tie them both up! This time, I won't fail. The night _will_ be dark and gloomy by the time I'm through!"

Lurky trudged over to Moonglo and Nite Sprite who disregarded him, both in a stupor. Lurky tied Moonglo and Nite Sprite's hands behind their backs. Then, he placed the cloth over each of their mouths. Bound and gagged, he pushed them toward Murky, who was waiting beside a wooden cart.

"In you go! Watch your step!" he remarked as he shoved both inside and latched the back door shut. He ran around to the front of the cart, which was connected to the Grunge Buggy. He pressed a button to activate the gloom gun on the cart. This would keep both Moonglo and Nite Sprite in a gloomy haze until they were back in the Pits. Only then would he turn off the gloom; no one would hear their pleas for help.

"We got 'em, Murky!"

"Of course we did, banana brain!"

"What do we do now?"

"We go back to the Pits!" The sun was beginning to rise and Murky saw the light begin to take over the sky. "And hurry!"

Lurky ran for the Grunge Buggy and hopped in the driver's seat. He turned the key in the ignition and the Grunge Buggy rumbled to life. Murky hopped into the passenger side car and turned around to look at his two captives. Lurky pressed his foot on the gas pedal and the wheels spun. Then the Grunge Buggy shot forward, on a direct course for the Pits.

Stormy raced across Rainbow Land on Skydancer. She didn't have any business on Earth today, but she was prepping for a large storm. The land needed water to grow and produce, and Stormy would gladly provide. Stormy days were her favorites. Not only could she play in the clouds, but she also saw the world through a different light. Many thought rainy days were gloomy and depressing, but Stormy preferred to think of them as days were things were washed clean and fed. Besides, playing in the rain was fun. The cool water on her skin, her clothes sticking to her, slipping and sliding in mud puddles… all of it pleased Stormy, much as a sunny day might to any other person.

Satisfied that there was enough moisture in the air, Stormy raised her hand toward the sky. Her fingers twitched as she called upon the clouds to gather and grow, each one becoming thicker and thicker with moisture. The sky began to darken, and with a crook of the finger, the rain began to fall gently on the land. Stormy tilted her face toward the sky and let the water drops run down her cheeks, cool and wet. Skydancer whinnied happily. Together, the two of them slowly made their way back toward the Color Castle, Stormy jumping in any mud puddles she came across.

Some time later, a muddied Stormy pushed open the large door and entered the Color Castle. Someone had laid paper and towels by the door, trying to keep the mud and water from being tracked throughout the Castle. Stormy hated having to be so cleanly, but she took off her boots and set them on the paper. Then she picked up a large fluffy violet towel and began drying herself and wiping off most of the mud. She discarded the towel in a nearby bin, and picked up the paper that her boots rested on. She made her way to her room, and then took a hot shower to finish cleaning off.

When Stormy emerged from the lower level of the Color Castle later that night, she found Rainbow speaking with Shy Violet. She looked worried. Stormy moved closer, wondering what had happened.

"Stormy!" called Rainbow when she caught sight of the girl. "Have you seen Moonglo or Nite Sprite today?"

Stormy shook her head. Today had been one of those days where the two of them did not cross paths. "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. I left early this morning and just got back this evening. Shouldn't she be taking care of the sky?"

Rainbow nodded. "She should. I'm just not sure if she is. I've not seen her or Nite Sprite, and now that it's raining, I can't tell if there are any stars, or see the moon."

"I'm sure she's fine," replied Stormy. "The storm will pass soon and then you'll be able to see."

"My predictions would guess that your storm will pass before the middle of the night, according to my weather instruments," spoke up Shy Violet. "We'll be able to see clearly then."

"All right," replied Rainbow.

Deep in the Pits, Murky had locked Moonglo and Nite Sprite in a cell. He left them tied and gagged, but turned off the gloom. They wouldn't be able to attract any attention, no matter what they tried. "I'll deal with you soon," he had remarked, cackling.

Moonglo and Nite Sprite had come around not too long after he'd left, only to find themselves bound and locked away. With a sinking feeling, Moonglo realized exactly where she was. Again she had been captured and taken by Murky, and this time, she didn't realize it. This time, he'd taken Nite Sprite as well, so no one could tell Rainbow she was missing. She wondered if they already knew, or if they still had yet to figure it out.

Stormy! Stormy had to realize it, right. Almost instantly, she banished that idea from her mind. There were times when she wouldn't see Stormy for an entire day, so Stormy would simply think that she was still all right. She lowered her head. Someone would figure out she was gone. Beside her, Nite Sprite struggled with his bonds. Moonglo tried to speak to him, but all that came out was a muffled sound.

Murky worked quietly in his laboratory. He had been mixing various chemicals and types of gloom, creating the perfect concoction to rid Moonglo of her powers. His idea to drain her via sunlight the last time had not worked very well. He'd forgotten to take into consideration that it was nighttime. No, he wouldn't take that route again. This time, he'd take care of her a different way.

Lurky entered the laboratory, and bumbled over to the table. He watched Murky, even putting his eyes up close to the various bottles, studying their contents in his own way. Murky ignored him for the most part, still keeping an eye on him in case he clumsily broke something. "Murky, whatcha making?"

Murky took a deep breath before answering Lurky. "If you must know, it's a concoction that will rid Moonglo of her powers. Then the night will be dark and gloomy, just as I want it to be."

"Why not use the sun again?"

"Do you see any sun?" asked Murky as he gestured outside.

Lurky scratched his head. "Well, no Murky."

"Then that's why we aren't using sun," retorted Murky as he mixed together two bottles. Wisps of smoke rose from the combination.

"Uh huh…" replied Lurky, scratching his head. Murky had a feeling that he really didn't understand after all.

Stormy felt herself being shaken hard. She thought it was part of a bad dream, and so she simply shrugged and snuggled deeper into the blankets. However, the shaking didn't stop. "Stormy! Stormy!" whispered the voice urgently.

"Huh?" asked Stormy, still full of sleep.

"Wake up! The storm's over, but the sky is pitch black. Something's wrong!" the voice whispered in the same urgent manner.

Stormy sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Her brain registered the voice as Rainbow. "Okay," she replied, her brain not fully alert to what a dark sky meant.

"Something's happened to Moonglo."

That sentence fully woke Stormy. She focused on the voice. "Murky," she stated.

"That's what I was thinking," agreed Rainbow. "He tried before… I think he's going to try again."

"We'll stop him," replied Stormy.

She slipped from bed and headed for the door. She felt a hand on her wrist. "Stormy, wait," called Rainbow. "You can't go without a plan."

"We've got to get Moonglo back."

"You're not going to rush to the Pits. If Murky gets you, you won't be able to do anything for Moonglo."

Stormy sighed. When Rainbow had mentioned that Moonglo was still missing, her heart had dropped into her stomach. The thought of Murky doing anything to harm Moonglo did not sit well with her. She clenched her fist and counted to herself. Then, she answered Rainbow. "All right. What's the plan?"

Moonglo woke, startling herself from sleep. She wasn't sure when she'd dozed off, nor how much time had passed. Nite Sprite was still asleep. She listened closely for sounds or signs of Murky, but heard nothing. Perhaps he'd dozed off as well. Maybe he was still working on what to do with her and Nite Sprite. _Where is everyone? Did they figure out that I'm gone yet? I hope they hurry._

She tried to watch the door, and keep an eye out for Murky. However, her eyelids grew heavy, and her head started to droop. She'd jerk every so often, waking up. Just as quickly, she'd start to nod off again, until her eyes closed and she didn't move anymore. Her breathing evened out as her body rested.

Nite Sprite woke shortly after Moonglo drifted off. Once he saw his surroundings, he tried not to freak out, which was very hard not to do. He was still bound and gagged, and Moonglo was in the same situation. He wanted to get her attention, but she seemed to be sleeping. This was not a place he wanted to be in for very long.


	10. Rainbow Land Rescue Pt 2

**There is way too much snow outside. I should know; I've been digging my stupid car out of it. Frankly, I think Stormy had a bit too much fun with this storm if you ask me. Anyway, I'm feeling all nice and generous so here is the 2nd part of Rainbow Land Rescue. Enjoy! Third part will be posted tomorrow if I feel generous again :)**

**Rainbow Land Rescue**

**Part 2**

The sun was beginning to rise by the time Rainbow, Stormy, and the rest of the Kids had a plan together. Stormy willingly worked together with the others, even though she simply wanted to jump on Skydancer's back and race toward the Pits. She knew what Murky was capable of when he succeeded.

The plan involved Stormy being the main lead to rescue Moonglo. It had nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to be the one to rescue Moonglo, but that she was immune to Murky's gloom variations, thanks to all the time she spent under the control of gloom. Rainbow would be her backup, but she would be there mainly to act as a second lead, since her Color Belt was useless in the Pits. The other Kids would stay nearby, setting traps for Murky in case he raced outside of the Pits. They would be ready for him.

Everyone gathered outside. Rainbow and Stormy met up with Starlite and Skydancer. Starlite would pull a cart with the other Kids and their supplies. Shy Violet was in charge of the plans for the traps, and Buddy Blue and Red Butler would make sure they were set correctly.

"Are we ready?" asked Starlite.

"Yes," replied Rainbow. "Let's go get Moonglo back."

"Yeah!" added Twink excitedly.

Murky sauntered to the door of the room where he was keeping Moonglo and Nite Sprite. He twirled a set of keys on his finger, humming to himself. In his other hand, he carried a flask that sloshed around with every move. He placed the key into the lock and turned, hearing the resounding _click_ as the door unlocked.

He watched as Moonglo and Nite Sprite were startled by the opening of the door. "Well, look what we have here!" he cackled gleefully.

Moonglo struggled to comment to him, but the cloth only made it muffled. Murky strode over and pulled away the cloth. "You're not going to get away with this, Murky," stated Moonglo.

Murky raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that what you think?"

"Rainbow will stop you. She always does,"

"Yes, but you forget one thing. That brat's powers don't work in the Pits. She might come for you, but there's nothing she can do about it."

"Rainbow always finds a way," answered Moonglo, still as optimistic as ever.

Murky waved his hand, dismissing the idea. He pulled the flask from his side. "You're going to drink this," he stated.

"I won't!"

"You will. Once you drink it, it'll slowly drain you of your powers for good. Then the night sky will be dark and gloomy once more!"

"You can't make me drink it!" Moonglo clamped her mouth shut, refusing to open up.

"If you want to be stubborn, go right ahead." Murky turned to look out the door. "Lurky! Get in here you oaf!"

"Coming Murky!" yelled Lurky. He ran into the room, panting. "What do you need me to do, Murky?"

"Hold her head still while I make her drink this. That should be easy enough for you."

Lurky moved behind Moonglo and put a hand on either side of her face. He held it steady in front of Murky. Moonglo struggled to move her head, but Lurky was much stronger than she was. She clamped down harder, her only way to keep Murky from give her the vile liquid. She could hear Nite Sprite squirming and yelling against the cloth he wore. _Please hurry, Rainbow_.

Murky cackled once more as he moved closer. He put the flask to her lips, but she would not open her mouth. He pushed, trying to force her, but she still resisted. "If we're going to play at that game…" trailed Murky. He took one hand and pinched Moonglo's arm hard. Moonglo couldn't help but yelp in pain. That was when Murky upturned the flask and poured the liquid down her throat. It came so fast that Moonglo's reflex was to swallow. The flask was soon empty and Murky smirked. "Come, Lurky."

Lurky released his hold on Moonglo. "Okie-dokey!"

"Not so fast!"

Murky spun around to the door. "Rainbow… and Stormy! What do you two want?"

"We want Moonglo and Nite Sprite," replied Stormy angrily.

"I don't think so," replied Murky.

"Then we'll make you give her back," stated Rainbow.

Stormy looked over to where Nite Sprite and Moonglo sat. Nite Sprite was panicking, fear in his eyes. Moonglo swayed back and forth unsteadily. Her eyes seemed to be focusing on something in the distance. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Thinking of this only made her feel sick to her stomach. She clenched her fists in an effort to distract others, and herself. "What did you do to her?!"

Murky looked nonchalantly over at his captive and then back at them. "I did nothing to her. She was the one to drink the liquid. You can thank me when the sky remains dark and gloomy at night!"

"Yeah!" added Lurky. "She's gonna lose her powers!"

"Shut up, bird brain!"

"Sorry, Murky."

"You took away her powers?" asked Rainbow in disbelief.

"Once that liquid works its way into her system and develops a presence, she'll slowly be drained of her powers, until she can't even place one star in the sky!"

"That's despicable!"

"What'll we do, Rainbow?" asked Twink.

"We'll figure out something, Twink."

Murky felt around his vest for something to counter with, but he didn't even have his trusty gloom gun to blast the brats with. However, he did have Lurky, and his clumsiness might just be the one thing to help him out. "Lurky, go fetch me my book on my lab table!" he commanded.

"Why do you need that?"

"Just go get it!"

Lurky shrugged. "Okay, Murky!" He moved toward the door, which was blocked by Rainbow, Stormy, and Twink.

_So gullible…_ thought Murky. He took a running start and pushed Lurky from behind. Lurky lost his balance, and staggered, trying to regain it. Rainbow and Stormy moved out of the way as Lurky toppled over face first. He landed with a _thump!_ Murky ran around him and out the door, cackling. He'd get his gloom gun and take care of the brats.

Stormy made to start after him, but Rainbow laid a hand on her arm. "Wait, Stormy."

"Rainbow, he's getting away!"

"You should take care of Moonglo. Twink and I will deal with Murky."

Stormy looked over to Moonglo, who had passed out slumped over and nodded to Rainbow. "All right."

Rainbow and Twink rushed out the door without another word, leaving Stormy alone. Stormy walked over to Moonglo and Nite Sprite. She first untied the scared and gagged sprite, who chattered their story to her, but Stormy already knew everything from Murky. She didn't doubt that what he said was true. Murky was quite dangerous when his plans succeeded. She had suffered under him long enough to know what he was capable of. Gently, she carefully untied Moonglo's hands. Moonglo slumped against her, and Stormy put an arm around her. "Moonglo?" she whispered. Then again, more urgently. "Moonglo?"

Moonglo didn't respond, and Stormy tried shaking her gently to wake her up. "Please, wake up," she whispered, her voice strained. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; a lone tear trickled down her cheek. Another soon followed. Stormy quietly cried, something she hadn't done in quite awhile. She couldn't remember a time when she'd really cried like this. Nite Sprite patted her back, consoling her without words

After a few moments, Moonglo jerked in Stormy's arms, which caused Stormy to look down at her. Groggily, Moonglo slowly opened her eyes and looked up in Stormy's direction. "St…Stormy?" she called weakly.

Stormy quickly rubbed at her eyes, trying to hide the fact she'd been crying. "Moonglo! Are you okay?"

"I don…. I don't… feel so good…" whispered Moonglo.

"Let's get you out of here, okay? I'm going to help you up. Skydancer will help take you back to Rainbow Land."

"O-okay."

Stormy still wanted to go after Murky, but knew that Moonglo was her priority. Placing both of her arms under Moonglo's arms, she helped pull the girl unsteadily to her feet. Stormy placed one arm around Moonglo's waist, as Moonglo put all her weight onto Stormy. Slowly, they began to walk toward the exit. Moonglo stumbled every few steps and Stormy would stop to steady her.

Nite Sprite ran on ahead to get Skydancer and tell the others what had happened. By the time Stormy reached the entrance to Murky's laboratory, Skydancer was waiting, along with Shy Violet, who was hiding behind a large pile of boulders. When Shy Violet spotted Stormy and Moonglo, she ran from her hiding spot and helped Stormy take Moonglo to Skydancer's side.

Skydancer lowered himself so that the girls could load Moonglo on his back. Shy Violet climbed on, slowly pulling Moonglo up to her. Stormy explained what Murky had done, and Shy Violet began to consider the possibilities.

"I can try to produce an antidote to counter the toxins in her body, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish it in time," replied Shy Violet. She looked at Stormy's worried face and then smiled. "Don't worry. I'll do my best."

"Has Rainbow come out?" asked Stormy.

Shy Violet shook her head. "Rainbow's not been seen."

Stormy looked up to Moonglo, who had passed out once more, and then back to the entrance to Murky's laboratory. Her heart wanted her to follow Moonglo, but her gut told her that she needed to help Rainbow. Something wasn't right. "I'm going back for Rainbow. Take good care of Moonglo." She then looked at Skydancer. "Get them back quickly, but be careful." Skydancer nodded his head slightly and then took off down the rocky path.

Stormy watched them go and when she couldn't see them anymore, she turned back to the entrance. She ran back inside, knowing that if Murky wanted to fight Rainbow, he'd do so in his laboratory where he had access to all of his weapons and chemicals. Her feet pounded against the stone floor, knowing where to take her.

When she reached the laboratory, all was quiet. Cautiously, Stormy entered, keeping an eye out for Murky, Lurky, or Rainbow. No one was in the laboratory. There were broken bottles and signs that a struggle had taken place, but nothing to suggest anyone was there now. She walked further in, and then spied one of the doors open. She could hear voices, and instantly recognized Murky's. _He must have taken Rainbow into the Colorless Caves_ she thought to herself. Quickly, she looked about for something to use, and then spotted Murky's gloom gun perched precariously on the edge of the table. She grabbed for it, knowing that it would still affect Murky. Then, she waited.

**Oh snap! Yes, I really am being this evil. **


	11. Rainbow Land Rescue Pt 3

**And here is the third and final part to this epic adventure story. Definitely ended up a lot longer, but still good. I'm sure some of you may have caught some references to Lost Storms in this fic, which were intended. Stormy mentioned having spent time with Murky and remember, gloom doesn't affect her like it does everyone else. I suppose that's what happens when you have to drink a variant every day for 18 years...Anyway, I've been working on the rp I'm part of, so my fanfic writing will be lax for a bit, unless I decide to write this one story that's been in my head forever and well...it's rating makes it unable to be posted here. It's not RB though so rest easy. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Rainbow Land Rescue**

**Part 3**

Murky was cackling as he reached the top of the stairs. "That'll teach her to mess with me! Her friends don't even know she's here! They all left her! How perfect…I took away Moonglo's powers, and I can have Rainbow's Color Belt, all in the same day!"

Stormy held the gun tighter. Her finger rested against the trigger. She crept around the tables, until she was mere feet from the entrance to the lower caves. All it took was the sight of Murky's foot stepping out of the darkness, and she fired. Again and again she fired, until she was sure she'd affected both Murky and Lurky.

The duo stumbled across the threshold, disoriented, dazed, and depressed. "Oh… I don't really feel like taking that Color Belt now…" muttered Murky.

"Colors aren't so pretty..." added Lurky.

Stormy tied the pair up and left them be. She wanted to do more to them; she'd never felt this angry before. It was a different kind of anger. Her fists clenched, but then she thought of Rainbow. There was no time for doing anything else. She raced down the stairs into the Colorless Caves.

"Rainbow? Rainbow, where are you?" she yelled loudly, hoping to hear some sign. She listened carefully and ever so softly, a groan came back in reply.

Stormy ran in the direction of the groan and found Rainbow locked in a cell. She was pacing back and forth with no purpose. "Rainbow!" called Stormy, getting her attention.

"It's hopeless…why bother… he's already won…" muttered Rainbow.

Stormy pulled on the doors of the cell, but it wouldn't budge. Murky had to have the key to unlock it. Back up the stairs she ran. Murky had the key hidden in his vest. Triumphantly, she grabbed in and then raced back to Rainbow. Moments later, the cell door swung open, and Stormy grabbed Rainbow's hand. "Let's go!" she called.

The gloom was beginning to wear off of Rainbow. She shook her head to clear away the dismal thoughts. "What about Murky and Lurky?"

"I took care of them! We have to hurry!"

The girls raced past the dazed Murky and Lurky and outside the lair. Starlite was waiting for them. "What about Murky?" he asked.

"He won't follow us!" replied Rainbow. "Let's get back to the Color Castle, quick!"

"The most magnificent horse would go no slower!"

True to his word, Starlite had them back to the Color Castle in no time at all. Stormy slid from Starlite's back and began to run into the Castle. Rainbow grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait, Stormy."

Stormy looked back impatiently at Rainbow. She wanted to go to Moonglo. "What?" she asked.

"Stormy, Shy Violet will do her best, but if she can't… you can't be mad at her."

"I know that," replied Stormy impatiently. Rainbow saw the look in her eyes, one she hadn't see before, and had never expected to see from Stormy. She released Stormy's arm and Stormy dashed off.

Moonglo's room was lit up, and Shy Violet had claimed the large desk as her own. Moonglo had no purpose for it, save to store the books she retrieved every so often. When Stormy entered, Shy Violet didn't look up, too busy working on something at the table. Stormy's eyes wandered to Moonglo's bed, where Moonglo lay tucked under the blankets. Her arms were sticking out of the blankets, and Stormy realized that she had been stripped to her undergarments. She was still out of it, and looked paler than usual. Nite Sprite sat at the end of the bed, keeping a silent vigil. He glanced up when the door opened, but went back to his watch when he saw it was only Stormy.

Padding softly across the floor, Stormy stood by Shy Violet's desk. She didn't know what to say, and Shy Violet was so engrossed in her work that she didn't realize anyone else was in the room. Stormy watched her make notes on a piece of paper and mumble to herself. A small jar of reddish-black liquid sat beside her, and every so often she picked up the bottle as she took notes. Softly, Stormy cleared her throat in an attempt to get Shy Violet's attention.

At the sound, Shy Violet glanced up. "Oh, Stormy. You've made it back. Is everything all right?"

Stormy nodded. "I saved Rainbow from Murky and Lurky. How…" she trailed off as her eyes wandered to Moonglo.

Shy Violet looked over at Moonglo and then back to Stormy. "I'm not certain at this point. Her vitals are stable and I project that that they will continue to be so. However, I took a blood sample." She gestured to the small jar on the desk. "From visual examination, the blood has changed. I am predicting that the liquid Murky gave her has entered the blood stream and is slowly taking its course. I need to analyze the liquid for any possible solutions and antidotes."

Stormy nodded. She didn't understand much of what Shy Violet had said, but she did get that she was looking for a way to cure Moonglo. "What can I do?"

"Stay with her. She'd want you to do that." Shy Violet rose from her seat and exited the room. "I'll be back soon."

Stormy looked around her. It was strange being in Moonglo's room with the lights all blazing. She was used to the soft glow of the bedside lamp. She moved to Moonglo's bedside and sat on the edge of the bed. Her right hand was close to Moonglo's left hand, and she reached for it, and took it in her own. Moonglo's hand was clammy to the touch, but when Stormy squeezed gently, Moonglo squeezed back. Stormy looked to her face, and noticed that Moonglo had opened her eyes.

"Stormy?"

"I'm here."

"I'm losing them, aren't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"My powers. I'm losing them. I can't feel the connections as well in my body anymore," whispered Moonglo softly.

"Shy Violet's trying to find a way to get rid of what Murky gave you. She just needs time."

"I hope she can do it soon…I'm not sure how much longer I have until they're gone."

Stormy squeezed her hand again. "She'll fix it; I know she will." She couldn't imagine being without her storm powers. What would she do if she couldn't control the clouds, the thunder and the lightning, the rain? That was her nature, her job. She couldn't imagine losing all of that and she couldn't imagine what Moonglo must be feeling at the very thought of it.

"I hope so… stay with me, Stormy."

"I wouldn't go anywhere."

Moonglo moved herself slightly, so that her head rested against Stormy's side. "I don't want you to."

Stormy bent over and kissed the top of Moonglo's head. "I don't want to either."

It was late that night before Shy Violet returned to Moonglo's room. Stormy and Moonglo had talked softly when Moonglo wasn't falling asleep or resting. Rainbow had checked on them at one point to see how things were. She wasn't going to intrude, and it was taking all her will to keep the other Kids from entering the room. Everyone was worried about Moonglo, especially after Rainbow had told them exactly what Murky had done to her. They couldn't stand the thought of one of their own, their family, being treated in such a way.

Stormy jolted awake when she heard the click of the door behind shut. She rubbed at her eyes and groggily looked at Shy Violet. Without a word, Shy Violet turned on the desk lamp and then looked to Stormy. "I think I have an antidote. The tests I ran on the blood provided more information. The main component of the liquid was gloom, which is combated with star sprinkles. I then was able to contact Sorrell and together we worked through a list of ingredients that would also effectively attack this virus, so to speak." She held up a small vial. "This is the solution. I tested it on the blood given to me, and after a time, it changed back to normal."

"That's great," Stormy answered, relieved.

Shy Violet attached the vial to a needle. "I'll need to inject it directly into the blood stream where it'll have the most effect." She moved next to Moonglo, who had woken up and been listening as well. She prepped Moonglo's left arm and then finished prepping the needle. "This'll sting, but it's for the best."

Stormy moved to the other side of Moonglo's bed and held her right hand. Moonglo looked up at her and Stormy smiled softly. Moonglo yelped quietly as the needle pierced her skin. Stormy watched as Shy Violet emptied the vial.

"There, that should do it. I only hope that I am not too late with this antidote."

"How will we know?" asked Stormy.

Shy Violet tapped her chin. "We'll test it tonight. She won't be her usual self, but she will be able to effectively test her powers. For now, she'll want to sleep. The antidote will probably make her drowsy so that she can let her body rest. It's all we can do."

Evening soon settled on Rainbow Land once more. Stormy had spent the entire day with Moonglo, reading to her, and bringing her trays of food. Moonglo said nothing about her powers, and Stormy didn't ask, knowing Moonglo would talk if she wanted to.

Now, the two walked hand in hand to the outside of the Color Castle. Stormy led Moonglo across the bridge. Nite Sprite waited on the other side, while Rainbow and the other Kids watched from the front door. No one said a word as Moonglo let go of Stormy's hand and reached for Nite Sprite's.

At first, nothing happened. Then, the two of them began to shimmer, and begin to become transparent. Suddenly, they stopped. Moonglo frowned, and Nite Sprite chattered to her. She nodded. "You're right," she replied. Once more, they began to shimmer, and this time, they disappeared.

Stormy held her breath, hoping that things had worked. She was sure the others were in the same position as her. Then… a star appeared, followed by two, and then three more stars. The night sky began to light up, speckled with stars. The moon appear, a round yellow glow alighting on the Color Castle. A cheer went up behind Stormy, who only smiled.

In no time, Moonglo and Nite Sprite had reappeared. Moonglo looked exhausted and unsteady on her feet. Stormy reached out, placing a hand around her waist to help steady her. Moonglo leaned against Stormy, glad for the assistance.

"I…didn't finish…" she stated weakly.

"But you still have your powers," remarked Stormy. "That's what counts."

"What if it hadn't worked?" asked Moonglo.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I had tried to decorate the sky, and nothing happened? Would you still be my friend?"

Stormy smiled. "Always, Moonglo, always." She leaned over and kissed the side of Moonglo's head and then led her back to the others. Moonglo was pulled into a group hug, and this time, Stormy allowed herself to join the group as well. Like the others, she was overjoyed that Moonglo was simply okay, powers or no powers. That was what mattered most.


End file.
